


Our Jedi Family

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Just utter adorableness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, featuring a young ob, lineage feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: Bits and pieces of fluff in this particular Jedi lineage, featuring young Obi-Wan, his older brothers, and their father and grandfather.Based on cute cat gifs I'll link at the end of each chapter!





	1. Cuddle Pile

Obi-Wan leaned against his Master, blinking slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. Master Qui-Gon was still talking with Master Strahl and Knight du Crion, who had shown up, unannounced, hours before. 

Obi-Wan had been startled when the door had burst open, and Knight du Crion had swanned in, holding the neck of a bottle of some bronze alcohol, and draped himself over the back of the chair that Master Qui-Gon had been sitting on. Before it could close completely, Master Strahl had leaned through, clearly sheepish, and apologized for startling them.

Obi-Wan had decided to forgive them that, if only because Knight du Crion and Master Strahl had brought some of the best food he had ever tasted, parsecs better than what they had in the refectory. They’d said it was because it was the first time they had all been in the Temple at the same time since Master Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan as a padawan learner, but Obi-Wan thought they would have come anyway even if he wasn’t there, and just used another excuse. His eyes shut slowly, against his will, and didn’t open again no matter how hard he tried. 

He felt hazy, eyes opening to see that the lights had been dimmed. He was moving, he thought bemusedly. Master Qui-Gon was carrying him, he figured woozily. He was settled down on a chair and stripped to his under-tunic. He snuggled into the chair, listening to the rustle of cloth and the murmur of carefully quiet voices.

Someone walked in front of him. Obi-Wan looked up to meet the clear blue gaze of his Master’s first apprentice. “Master Strahl?” he questioned softly. 

“Obi-Wan, I told you to call me Feemor,” Master Strahl reminded him gently. “We are brother padawans, after all.” He looked back at the bed, where Knight du Crion had settled. There was light under the ‘fresher door, so Master Qui-Gon would be in there. “Time for sleep, Obi-Wan.” 

“Okay, Feemor” Obi-Wan murmured, rising from the chair with Feemor’s help. He stripped out of his under-tunic, leaving only his small clothes, as Feemor pulled open the covers of the bed.

Obi-Wan tried to slip onto the end, but Feemor rolled him over so that he was situated between Knight du Crion-Xanatos, Obi-Wan recalled, and Feemor himself. Even though he was mostly on top of both of them, he still managed to make himself comfortable. Within moments, Feemor was dead to the world, breath stirring Obi-Wan’s hair, a leg splayed partly over Obi-Wan’s. 

Just as Obi was about to drop out into sleep himself, the ‘fresher light turned off and Master Qui-Gon enters into the room. He joined his padawans, current and former, on the bed next to Xanatos. His long limbs went everywhere, spilling over Xanatos to cover Obi-Wan and Feemor. 

Obi-Wan stretched out for a moment contentedly before settling down again. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Xanatos making some kind of small movement. He thought about checking, but he fell asleep the next moment, surrounded by his Jedi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://little-miss-no-one.tumblr.com/post/146510395311/animal-factbook-kittens-sleep-together-in-order  
> cat origins <3
> 
> Reposted to AO3 Dec 4 2018


	2. Cookie Escapade

Obi-Wan turned over in bed, trying to get comfortable, but it was of no use. The bed was comfy enough, but he just couldn’t sleep. He sighed, and flipped once over again, so that he could see the chrono. It was a little more than two hours after Master Qui-Gon had turned his light off and bid him to rest. **  
**

He contemplated waking Master Qui-Gon, but then a thought struck him. Master Qui-Gon would be mad at him for not sleeping when he told him to!

But Obi-Wan didn’t want to stay in bed any longer! He certainly wasn’t going to sleep until he did something. Maybe he could get a snack? He thought it over for a minute, and the idea became steadily more appealing until it became a nigh unbearable urge.

He slipped out of the bed, the night air cooling his skin. He touched his feet to the ground, and barely held back a startled yelp. By the Force, it was cold. Did someone bring him wind from Khorm? He felt around for the pair of socks that he had discarded a few hours before. After wrestling the socks on, he gingerly tested the floor again. He couldn’t feel the cold anymore.

That settled, Obi-Wan crept towards the door, careful not to make a sound. He was careful to miss the squeakier floorboards, not wanting to wake anyone and rouse suspicion. He startled and almost fell when the floor creaked, catching himself on the dresser just before he hit the ground. He froze, terrified that the noise would give him away. After waiting for a few moments to make sure no one was coming to chastise him, Obi-Wan decided to continue his quest.

When Obi-Wan reached the door, he opened it a smidgen. The hallway was empty, so he stepped out and delicately shut the door behind him. Tiptoeing the short way between the sleeping rooms and the kitchen seemed to take him an age. Finally he made it, without a single creak. He flipped on the light, and turned towards the cabinets.

They were high, far too high for someone as small and short as he was. Obi-Wan pouted. He really wanted that snack, and he wasn’t going to go to bed until he got it! He took a deep breath, counted to five, and let it out. He repeated that a second time, and then a third, until he was calm and focused like Master Qui-Gon had taught him to be. Then he reached for the Force.

He felt like colors burst into overdrive, the world being that much brighter without being overwhelming. He felt Master Qui-Gon and Brother Feemor and Brother Xanatos, the last more faintly because he was gone on a mission to Honoghr, because their warrior race, the Noghri, had had some dispute over honor. As much as Obi-Wan missed Xanatos, he was also aware that he was out doing the sort of important work that the Jedi were called upon to do. Besides, Xanatos would be back soon. He’d commed just before Obi-Wan went to bed.

Obi-Wan took another breath and stretched out his hand towards the cabinets before focusing on opening the top one. The cabinet doors slowly opened to reveal his snack. Obi-Wan grinned as he floated the cookie jar down and into his arms.

He eased up the lid. J'kraa cookies. Fresh, too, with that smell. He let the Force fade into background fuzz and took two cookies from the top, placing one on the counter for later. After inhaling the chocolate scent one more time, he bit into the cookie. “Mmmm,” he couldn’t help vocalizing. It was good!

He heard a noise from his right, and turned so quickly that he almost dropped the cookie jar. Feemor was sitting at the table, grinning at him, eyes dancing with amusement. Obi-Wan felt his grip on the jar slacken as he was suddenly filled with guilt. What would Feemor think of him now? How much trouble was he going to be in? His struggle continued as Feemor used the force to refasten the lid and put the jar away, though Obi-Wan barely noticed.

“Obi-Wan,” Feemor said gently, as if he were speaking to one of Master Qui-Gon’s lifeforms. Obi-Wan glanced up at him, eyes half-filled with tears. “You wanted a snack, right?”

Obi-Wan nodded mutely. His misery radiated out from him.

That misery quickly turned into shock when Feemor pushed the cookie he had bitten into back at him, before picking up the second and taking a bite out of it. “I don’t blame you, the cookies are delicious.” He winked, and took another bite.

Obi-Wan slowly picked up his cookie and nibbled at it before taking a full bite. “These are good,” he affirmed.

“Good!” Feemor smiled at him. “I think so too.” Obi-Wan felt himself relaxing under the brightness of Feemor’s good cheer.

Obi-Wan took another bite of his cookie, relaxing entirely. He’d somehow ended up on Feemor’s lap, perched on one of his knees. Feemor’s cookie was long gone by the time Obi-Wan finished his, and let out a yawn.

“Time for bed, young one,” Feemor said. Obi-Wan twisted around to see him. He made a motion like he was going to bite into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Or I will eat you right up!”

Obi-Wan’s giggles filled the room. Feemor laughed as well, and it wasn’t long before both of them were in stitches. Their laughter eventually petered out, but the contentment remained.

As Obi-Wan yawned again, Feemor picked Obi-Wan up and started to walk back towards his bedroom. Obi-Wan was too old for it, really, but he was small for his age, and Feemor was tall enough to pull it off. He hummed softly as he navigated the hallway, nodding to Qui-Gon, who was standing in his doorway, as he passed by.

Obi-Wan was mostly asleep by the time Feemor deposited him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. “‘Night, Fee,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“Sleep well, Obi.” Feemor brushed a kiss atop Obi-Wan’s head and turned to leave. Obi-Wan’s eyes were shut before the door even closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/970ddf504ef2d1701eb5eefa2c93755b/tumblr_mnapwu66KJ1r5c792o1_250.gif cat origins <3

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over from tumblr in the wake of new guidelines :|  
> Originally posted: June 27, 2016
> 
> Pretty sure this was my first SW fanfic that I wrote!


End file.
